Downrigger systems are used for many different types of fishing. Ordinarily, such arrangements include a spool and boom-like arm for dispensing a downrigger line or cable from a boat, with an associated fishing line releasably secured to the downrigger cable. A spring-loaded release mechanism attached to the downrigger cable is typically employed for this purpose, with the release mechanism releasably receiving the fishing line. The release mechanism is positioned on the downrigger cable so that the lure or bait on the fishing line is drawn behind the boat at the desired depth. When a fish strikes, the fishing line is pulled from the release mechanism, whereafter the fisherman uses the rod and reel which carries the fishing line to boat the catch.
One spring-loaded release mechanism that has been quite commercially successful is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,920, which patent is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention contemplates an arrangement to facilitate convenient attachment of a release mechanism to an associated downrigger cable or line. The invention facilitates such attachment without raising the downrigger cable, and permits a plurality of release mechanisms to be secured to the same cable.